purpose of the dreams
by locked pearl
Summary: "Hei, buat apa keras-keras meraih cita-cita. Nantinya juga bersemanyam di bawah tanah!" Gelak tawa menyeruak dari paman-paman pemabuk di kedai para penganggur. [setting: canon, team 7].
1. purpose of the dreams

**Disclaimer** : Naruto (ナルト) adalah sebuah serial manga karya Masashi Kishimoto yang diadaptasi menjadi serial anime. Tidak mengharap keuntungan material apa pun dari cerita ini. Dibuat hanya untuk penuangan pemikiran. _purpose of the dreams_ murni hasil pemikiran saya.

 **Warning** : flashback (mode on).

 **Note** : (head) _canon._ team 7. friendship. family.

* * *

Hari ini jauh dari hari cerah dengan langit biru bertahun silam. Waktu itu awan-awan banyak yang menyisip, membiarkan langit biru muda membentang seluas-luasnya. Seluas rentangan tangan selamat datang, dan setinggi impian-impian yang terucap. Kembali menatap langit biru yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun hijau, hari ini tidak ada kata mustahil dalam kamus mereka. Saat ini mereka bertiga sama-sama menyandang kenyataan dari kata-kata hari itu. Masing-masing diraih walau ada perpecahan di tengah perjuangan. Tapi itu mimpinya, dari banyaknya cara, jalan itu yang pemuda tersebut ambil.

Naruto yang pertama kali memulai. Naruto yang pertama kali bersua, itulah bibitnya sebagai pemimpin. Dahulu memang tidak ada lingkaran panda di sekitar matanya. Cahaya matanya selalu berbinar, bahkan sampai sekarang (dan lingkaran panda itu semakin menperjelas). Menjungjung tinggi nama Uzumaki Naruto, bilang hal yang disukai adalah ramen, hal yang dibenci masih tentang ramen, dan akan melampaui para hokage.

Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak mencibir. Tidak seperti warga-warga yang tidak mengetahui kenyataan. Dalam hati, Kakashi Si Ninja Peniru bergumam, _like father like son_. Kakashi telah mengawasi anak itu sejak masih zigot dalam kandungan ibunya, dan sekarang ia harus mengawasi, juga membina masa remajanya. Minato- _sensei_ sungguh mempercayainya.

Saat itu Sasuke masihlah bongkahan es. Remaja dingin yang diselubungi ambisi membara. Memangku tangannya di atas bibir. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang tidak kusukai, dan sedikit yang kusukai. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini sebagai mimpi … Tapi aku punya sebuah ambisi. Kebangkitan klanku ... dan membunuh seseorang." Walau pada akhirnya ia menyesal setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Tapi, ia menggeleng; tidak, tidak. Inilah yang terbaik. Dirinya hanya akan berada dalam kesesatan yang nyata jika tidak bertarung melawan Itachi.

Selanjutnya, "Aku Haruno Sakura. Hal yang kusuka adalah eum … orang yang kusukai…" mengepal tangan, mengangkatnya untuk menyembunyikan malu, melirik orang sebelumnya, "... dan eum, mimpiku … kyaa!"

Dia cuma remaja labil yang hanya memikirkan tentang cinta. Tentang ketertarikan kepada orang yang dia sukai. Hanya memikirkan strategi-strategi supaya Sasuke mengakuinya sebagai perempuan cantik. _Betapa beruntung menjadi gadis yang satu tim dengan Sasuke_ , pikirnya. Di kemudian hari menjadi istrinya ... adalah kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Perlahan-lahan semua mimpi yang diserukan di bawah langit biru dan di sisi luar sebuah gedung terwujud.

Sasuke bersama ambisinya. Sakura yang kemudian mendekap lengan Sasuke di hari yang bahagia, dan … Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila tidak bertemu dengan mereka-mereka. Ia membayangkan hanya akan menjadi gadis labil seumur hidup. Dia yang paling berkembang dalam segi psikologi. Pada malam-malam tenang, selama Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya secara fisik, Sakura bertanya-tanya, setelah berkali-kali melihat dokter di rumah sakit gagal menyembuhkan pasien.

 _Bukankah kematian itu pasti? Lantas mengapa kita harus berjuang keras untuk mencapai impian? Ujungnya juga kematian menghampiri. Pada akhirnya kita akan terbaring di dalam tanah._

Naruto kembali. Sakura yang selama ini ia berusaha menjadi kuat, pura-pura melupakan pikirannya itu. Memperhatikan Naruto yang berlatih keras-keras, Sakura tidak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Terlontarlah pemikiran itu menjadi pertanyaan.

Mendongak ke langit, Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana, ya … Dahulu aku melakukan apa pun supaya seseorang memperhatikanku. Tapi sekarang, alasanku menjadi hokage bertambah."

"Apa itu?" Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Ketika kita menolong seseorang sebagai individu, Sakura- _chan_ , maka dengan menjadi hokage kita bisa memberikan bantuan yang lebih banyak dan luas." Naruto mengepal tangannya. "Iya, kita memang akan mati. Maka jadikan masa hidup sebagai orang yang berguna. Lalu, impian itu akan diteruskan kepada generasi selanjutnya." Menghadap Sakura, tersenyum lebar. "Maka dari itu jangan pernah mengatakan sia-sia terhadap suatu usaha."

Garis kurva menyabit di gurat wajah gadis itu. Mata hijaunya berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. "Jangan sampai kalah bermanfaat olehku, ya, Naruto! Aku akan menjadi ninja medis paling hebat yang dapat memenuhi harapan-harapan di tengah kejamnya perjuangan."

Naruto membaringkan punggungnya. Mencibir pelan. "Huh, tentu saja. Sakura- _chan_ malah akan berada di bawah perintahku."

Sikutan Sakura selalu sakit sekaligus memicu semangat.

Naruto terbatuk. Perpanjangan batuknya merupakan pura-pura yang hakiki. "Oh iya, Sakura- _chan_. Akhirnya aku terlihat lebih pintar darimu."

Batuk panjang Naruto menjadi nyata.

* * *

(minor) end.

* * *

Dari balik kacamata, mata Sarada hilir mudik bersama Mama yang bersiap ke rumah sakit.

"Sarada, tidak berangkat?"

Ia tersentak dari alam imajinasi. "Ah, iya."

Begitu setengah berdiri Sarada membayangkan figur Mamanya di masa remaja. _Mama pasti cantik, kuat..._

"Ma?"

Seolah tidak ada lelah dari sorot mata itu.

"Apa salah satu kiat agar sebuah impian terwujud?"

Sakura mengembangkan senyum, mendekati putrinya. Menunjuk langit biru di luar jendela, lantas mendapati kerutan alis dari sang petanya.

"Coba Sarada utarakan bersama teman-teman. Di atas lapangan terbuka alam luar sana, semesta akan mendengar impian itu. Lalu segala hal yang kau lewati, apapun yang terkena sinar matahari, akan ikut mendukung dalam meraih impian itu."

Bola matanya melebar dari balik lensa. "Mama juga begitu?"

Menyampir tas di bahu kanan, senyum lagi-lagi terulum di bibirnya. "Ya, bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi Mama masih ingat persis setiap gerakan dan kata yang terucap. Atmosfer yang bercampur aduk. Bersama Papa, Nanadaime, dan Rokudaime."

"Wah, hebat!"

Sakura mengunci pintu. Mulai berjalan bersama Sarada. Buah pemikiran yang membuat dirinya bahagia mendapatkan Sarada di hidupnya terlintas di benak. "Waktu itu usia Mama sama sepertimu. Dan Sarada, jauh lebih kuat dan dewasa dari Mama."

"Oh, benarkah? Mama sedang merendah, nih..." Jitakan halus mendarat di puncak kepala. Angin pagi menembus kulit mereka. "Coba, dong, Sarada ingin melakukan itu bersama Mama."

"Impian Mama, ya ... Untuk sekarang, Mama hanya ingin menjadi ibu yang layak. Membesarkan Sarada dengan bimbingan terarah, hingga nanti menikahkan Sarada dengan pemuda baik."

Menatap Mamanya dari bawah, Sarada langsung memeluk perutnya. "Kalau Sarada ingin punya adik laki-laki!"

... kemudian, impian Sarada dahulu yang terkabul.


	2. welcome home

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

selamat membaca

.

.

.

* * *

Boruto mengatakan "aku pulang" dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia melewati Hinamori dan Hinata yang menawarkan makan malam. Tidak lagi ada selamat datang dari orang yang paling ingin ia temui.

Di suatu waktu, Boruto berdiri di depan kaca. Mencoba membandingkan kehidupannya dan kehidupan Ayahnya. Kakek dan Nenek sudah meninggal sejak Ayah lahir. Untuk sesaat, Boruto bersimpati.

Tidak ada selamat datang dari siapapun ketika Naruto pulang. Lantas apakah Naruto selalu berbicara pada pahatan di bukit sana? Sama saja. Pahatan itu tidak bisa berbicara. Apa bedanya dengan seseorang yang ada tapi tidak ada selamat datang darinya?

Malam itu pertengkaran lagi. Boruto setelah mencocor semuanya pada Naruto, berlari membabi buta. Tidak tahu ke mana. Ia hanya ingin berlari, sejauh mungkin dari rumah. Sejauh mungkin dari Ayahnya. Di dataran tinggi ketika dia mencoba mencari jawaban di antara lampu-lampu rumah yang dimpimpin Hokage, sandal dan kaki Ibunya yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa Ibu yang mengejarku? Harusnya Ibu tidak perlu capek-capek."

Hinata duduk di sebelah sulungnya. "Tadi Ayah ingin mengejar, Ibu menghentikan. Kasihan Ayah yang baru pulang."

Boruto mendengus. "Memang Ibu tidak kesal sama Ayah, apa? Setiap hari menunggu dia, bahkan seringkali tidak pulang. Dikirim _bunshin_ berkali-kali."

Hinata sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan putranya. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Sekarang, lihat, apakah Konoha terlihat jelek?"

Suara-suara di bawah sana memanggil. Cahaya-cahaya oranye, hijau, kuning, merah. Orang-orang bersenang-senang di antara canda tawa.

"Setiap malam, kita bisa tidur nyenyak di balik selimut. Indah, bukan? Kalau Ayah tidak bisa memimpin keluarganya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia memimpin keluarga-keluarga yang ada di Konoha?"

Tapi pemandangan ini begitu indah.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Ayah dan Hinamori sudah menunggu."

Boruto cepat menyeka ujung matanya. Ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk mengucap aku pulang. Dan mendengar selamat datang dari orang yang paling ingin dia temui saat ini.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
